1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a storage battery pack that can be connected to a plurality of electrical devices and supplies power to a connected electrical device, a method for controlling a storage battery pack, and a method for controlling an information terminal communicably connected to a storage battery pack that can be connected to a plurality of electrical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A storage battery pack that is used being detachably connected to a plurality of types of external devices having different communication protocols is conventionally known (for example, see International Publication No. 2014/155904).
In the storage battery pack of International Publication No. 2014/155904, when an external device is connected to the storage battery pack, a communication protocol that enables communication with the external device is specified from among a plurality of communication protocols to establish communication, and once communication with the external device is established, discharging is performed from a secondary battery to the external device.